3 Month
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: #Republish/3 bulan menikah lalu bercerai setelahnya, itulah yang Uchiha Sasuke ajukan kepada Sakura gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya. Dan tanpa ragu Sakura pun menyetujuinya ... apa benar hanya sesederhana itu eh Sasuke? Sakura?/AU, SASUSAKU always!/ Oneshoot, M for verry soft lime xD/DLDR! Mind to R&R?


"Aku pulang," ucapku dengan nada malas seperti biasa. Ah rasanya tubuhku lelah sekali.

"..."

_Hening _...

_kenapa sepi sekali?_

_'Wah Suamiku sudah pulang ... selamat datang Sasuke-kun,'_

Biasanya kalimat itu selalu menyambutku ketika aku pulang, tapi kemana suara itu? Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam apartemen sederhana yang ku sewa untuk 6 bulan masa kerjaku di Kirigakure dengan langkah pelan.

_Sepi _...

Kenapa hatiku terasa dingin seperti ini? Aku benci suasana seperti ini! Dimana dia? Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku menuju sofa favoritku lalu merebahkan diriku di sana untuk sekedar melepas lelah sejenak sebelum mengistirahatkan diriku sepenuhnya di atas ranjang kamarku.

_'Apa kau sudah makan? Atau mau langsung istirahat? Kalau tidak mau apa-apa ya sudah, aku mau menonton TV dulu ya, dan jangan ganggu aku, oke Sasuke-kun?'_

Kemana suara itu sekarang? Sudah 3 bulan aku terbiasa hidup seperti ini, bersamanya yang selalu bertanya ini itu. Ya, walaupun selama 3 bulan itu aku tidak pernah menaggapinya sama sekali tapi aku tak pernah mendengar ia mengeluh sedikit pun tentang diriku yang bersikap acuh dan dingin padanya, ia pun tak pernah mengeluh dengan kehidupan kami yang seperti ini, walau sering kulihat wajahnya terlihat sendu saat aku berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukannya sedikit pun. —Haah, Suami seperti apa aku ini?

Kuraih cangkir yang biasa dia sediakan di atas mejaku ini, tapi aku tidak meminumnya kali ini karena ini tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Isteriku itu sudah menyediakanku teh hijau hangat untuk kuminum sebelum memasuki kamar, tapi kali ini yang dia sediakan adalah air putih. Hn, aku mulai keheranan dengan perubahan ini, kuedarkan pandanganku, kemana dia sebenarnya? tidak ada seorang pun selain aku di dalam ruangan ini, tapi —tunggu! Aku melihat sesuatu di atas meja.

Kuambil Map dan sebuah amplop yang sudah tersedia di atas meja itu. Aku membuka isi Map terlebih dahulu dan isinya adalah surat perjanjian dan —Deg! Ini ... surat perceraian? Perasaanku mulai tak tenang, menghela napas sejenak kembali kubuka amplop itu dengan paksa dengan perasaan tak karuan aku mulai membaca isinya, dan—

_Dear, Suamiku Sasuke ..._

_Kau ingat 'kan hari apa ini? Yup, hari ini adalah hari dimana perjanjian kita akan berakhir, sesuai kesepakatan setelah 3 bulan pernikahan kita maka selanjutnya adalah perceraian, seperti yang kau minta. Dan mulai saat ini, jika kau sudah menandatangani surat perceraian itu maka kita sudah bukan Suami Isteri lagi. Kau bisa kembali pada kehidupanmu sebelumnya, bahkan kau bisa kembali pada kekasihmu itu._

_Terima kasih, selama 3 bulan ini kau sudah menjadi Suami yang baik untukku. Dan terima kasih juga karena kau telah memberikan banyak kenangan dan pelajaran terbaik untukku. Sejujurnya, aku sangat senang saat menjadi Isterimu, itu merupakan pengalaman yang tak ternilai harganya untukku, apa kau tau itu? Aa, kau pasti tidak tahu, kupikir mungkin kau bahkan tak pernah anggap aku ada 'kan? Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau tahu ... Haha aku bodoh ya? Sudahlah lupakan itu._

_Kau tidak usah khawatir mengenai Kakakku, Sasori-nii dia adalah urusanku. Dan mengenai Ayah, aku yakin dia pun akan mengerti dengan penjelasanku nanti, jadi kau tidak usah khawatirkan masalah yang tidak penting ini, oke. Kau cukup bekerja dengan baik, agar suatu saat nanti aku bisa sedikit sombong kepada teman-temanku karena aku pernah menjadi Isteri seorang Dokter Uchiha yang sangat hebat._

_Maaf, aku pergi tanpa menunggumu pulang terlebih dahulu, pesawatku akan berangkat pukul 9 malam untuk itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi lebih awal. Jika kau lapar, aku sudah membuat sup tomat tadi kau bisa menghangatkannya sebelum kau menyantapnya. Untuk besok pagi, kurasa kau bisa memasaknya sendiri 'kan? Bahan makanan di kulkas masih ada untuk seminggu kedepan kurasa._

_Jangan tidur terlau malam, jangan lupa makan tepat waktu dan jangan bekerja terlalu keras, jaga kesehatanmu ya Pak Dokter ... maaf, jika selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu dan membuatmu susah, tapi terimakasih untuk segalanya. Jaga dirimu ya, Sasuke-kun ... sayonara._

_Sign, with love_

_Uchiha Sakura, aa mungkin sebentar lagi akan kembali menjadi Haruno Sakura. Ya, 'kan? Sasuke ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), EyD, etc.

Type : AU setting.

Pair : SasuSaku Always in my fict!

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance and little bit Family.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

3 Month by _nenk rukiakate_

Republish by UchiHaruno Misaki

Present...

.

.

.

.

.

Oneshoot

M for verry soft lime implicit

.

.

.

.

.

This story NOT is mine!

DLDR

(Sungguh bodoh jika anda tidak suka tapi tetap membaca)

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading

Hope you like it

Sasuke segera meremas kertas yang ada digenggamannya, menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya, keluar apartemen tanpa menguncinya terlebih dahulu dan langsung melesat pergi mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Bagaimana pun otaknya sedang tidak bisa berfungsi saat ini, yang ada di pikirannya dia harus sampai bandara tepat pada waktunya karena arloji jam dipergelangan tanggannya sudah menunjukkan angka 8.30 itu artinya dia hanya memiliki waktu 30 menit sebelum harapannya benar-benar sirna.

Dalam hatinya dia terus merutuki dirinya yang membiarkan Sakura pergi begitu saja. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai lupa bahwa hari ini adalah tepat 3 bulan hari pernikahan mereka? Bagaimana dia bisa sampai lupa bahwa di awal pernikahan mereka, dirinya membuat perjanjian konyol dengan Sakura? Ya, konyol menurutnya karena perjanjian itu dia buat hanya karena keegoisannya semata.

Karena dia kesal dengan Ayahnya yang sembarangan memintanya untuk menikah karena janji konyol yang dibuat Ayah dan Ibunya dengan sahabat mereka sewaktu mereka remaja dulu. Tapi dengan konyolnya Sasuke tidak menolak perjodohan itu malah berencana untuk merusak pernikahannya sendiri.

Waktu itu ia mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa dia telah memiliki kekasih yang dia cintai dan tidak mungkin untuk mencintai Sakura sedikitpun. Itu sengaja dilakukannya agar Sakura menolak perjodohan mereka. Dan konyolnya, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "_Aa, itu tak masalah untukku."_

Sasuke masih mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat nada dering ponselnya mengganggu pikirannya saat ini, tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya dengan kasar dia mengangkatnya, —klik! "Hn,"

"..." seseorang diseberang sana bungkam tertegun mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar sangat dingin itu.

"Hn ada apa? Jangan menggangguku! Aku sedang si—" ucapan Sasuke terputus karena suara disebrang sana sudah memotong tiba-tiba.

_'A-aa maafkan aku ... aku mengganggumu ya, Sasuke ...' _kali ini Sasuke yang tertegun mendengar suara diseberang sana.

"..."

"..."

Lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Sasuke berkata, "Sakura?" ujarnya dengan nada datar seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

_'Em, Ini aku. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu Sasuke, aku hanya ingin menanyakan apakah kau sudah membaca pesanku di atas meja?' _suara Sakura terdengar lirih di telinga Sasuke saat ini.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang mampu Sasuke ucapkan sebagai jawaban.

_'Aa, Syukurlah ... a-apa kau sudah makan?' _Kali ini suara Sakura terdengar bergetar seperti sedang menahan tangis, dan Sasuke tahu itu.

"Hn," lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang mampu di ucapkan Sasuke.

_'Aa, baguslah kalau begitu.' _Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"..."

"..."

"Sakura?" —haah ... menghela napas pelan Sasuke mencoba untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya.

_'Ya?'_ jawab Sakura penuh harap.

"..." Sasuke bungkam dengan tatapan kosong menatap ke depan.

_'Sasuke-kun? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?' _Suara Sakura tak membuat Sasuke bergeming.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak Sasuke pun membuka suaranya, "Hn, tidak." sahut Sasuke cepat seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri tanda dia sedang frustasi.

_'A-aah souka ... sudah malam, berisirahatlah, keretaku sebentar lagi tiba, sampai jumpa ... Sasuke ...' _lirih Sakura sendu.

"Tidak, tunggu—Sakura! Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Kumohon!" ujar Sasuke mulai frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan _pride _dan egonya! Untuk saat ini Sasuke rela merendahkan harga dirinya demi Sakura. Sasuke menunggu sahutan dari gadisnya itu, tapi yang Sasuke dengar bukan suara Sakura langsung melainkan suara ribut yang entah dari mana datangnya.

_'Aahh ... Tidak! Ponselku!'_

_'Nona! Jangan kesana bahaya!'_

_'Tidak! Aku harus mengambil ponselku, lepaskan aku! Sasuke! Tidak kumohon lepaskan!'_

Sasuke yakin itu suara Sakura. Tapi apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Sakura? Sakura dalam bahaya! Entah mengapa jantung Sasuke berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Sakura-_nya _sekarang. Otak jeniusnya benar-benar buntu, yang dia tahu dia harus bertemu dengan Sakura saat ini juga! Ya detik ini juga! Tapi dimana Sakura sekarang?

Suara disebrang sana semakin tidak karuan, Sasuke sampai mendengar teriakan, belum lagi suara riuh di tempat itu, dan lagi suara panggilan dari pengeras suara membuatnya semakin tidak bisa mendengar suara Sakura-_nya_, walaupun samar dia masih terus fokus mendengarkan suara yang dapat dia dengar.

_'Kumohon biarkan aku ambil ponselku! Hikss ...'_

_'Nona, palang Relnya sudah di tutup, keretanya sebentar lagi lewat, Nona jangan gila! Itu hanya sebuah ponsel, sudahlah Nona!'_

Rel? Kereta? Otak jenius Sasuke berpikir cepat, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memutar balik arah kemudinya, beruntung saat ini jalanan sepi dan sedang tidak ada polisi, jikalau pun ada dia pasti tidak akan menghiraukannya juga, karena yang ada dibenaknya kini hanya Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura.

_'Tidak! Itu Sasuke, dia ingin bicara denganku, lepaskan!'_

dengan perasaan kalut Sasuke masih bisa mendengar teriakan frustasi Sakura sebelum suara terakhir terdengar dan memutuskan hubungan teleponnya, sungguh seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah terlihat sekalut ini, tapi jika sudah menyangkut gadis _pink _itu entah mengapa tingkah sang Uchiha itu melebihi batasnya.

_'Nona! Jangan Kumohon biarkan saja, Nona! Tidaakkk!'_

_Siiiiiing!_

_KREEK!_

_JGERR!_

_BRAKK!_

_Sunyi ..._

Tuut ... tuut ... tuut ...

Ckiiiiiiiit!

Hubungan terputus. Entah itu suara apa tadi, yang jelas membuat Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya seketika. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika dia tidak bisa mendengar suara percakapan riuh sebelumnya. Jantungnya benar-benar memacu hingga kebatas akhir, peluh keringat bercucuran walaupun pada kenyataannya dia sedang tidak mengikuti lomba _marathon _dan AC mobilnya berfungsi dengan sangat baik seperti biasanya.

Apa yang telah terjadi dengan Sakura-nya? Isterinya? Dia mencoba menelpon balik nomor ponsel Sakura, tapi hasilnya nihil, tak dapat tersambung sama sekali. Frustasi? Stres? Tentu saja. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga dengan mengatakan, _'Sakura baik-baik saja, dia pasti baik-baik saja, Kumohon Sakura, Tunggu aku, Jangan tinggalkan aku'._ Selagi mengucapkan kalimat itu tak terasa air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

°**Tokyo Stasiun, 9.20 p.m**

Sasuke tahu dia sudah terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Tapi seingatnya Sakura mengatakan akan pergi menggunakan pesawat pukul 9 malam, dan dari kesimpulan yang dia dapat dari telepon bahwa Sakura tengah berada di stasiun kereta bukan di bandara, karena itulah dirinya sekarang berada.

Sasuke berlari bak orang kesetanan seraya melihat sekitarnya, dia berharap jika Sakura masih disana menunggu kereta terakhir, harapannya. Tapi baru saja dia ingin menyeberang peron ada sesuatu yang mengganjal penglihatannya. Ya, dia melihatnya ... gantungan ponsel berbentuk _snowflake_ yang dia belikan untuk Isterinya itu, saat Sakura merengek untuk dibelikan gantungan itu dengan alasan sebagai kenang-kenangan untuknya.

Ya, sebagai kenang-kenangan karena itu satu-satunya benda yang Sasuke berikan untuk Sakura sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah. Kakinya terasa lumpuh saat dia melihat benda itu masih utuh disamping ponsel yang sudah hancur dengan area yang telah dibatasi oleh _police line, _bercak darah dan garis mayat. Sasuke tahu apa artinya itu. Otak jeniusnya benar-benar tidak bisa merespon apa yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya, semua inderanya terasa mati, jiwanya pun ikut melayang, bahkan suaranyapun tidak bisa dia keluarkan, pendengarannya berdengung dan dunianya terasa menghitam seketika.

_Sakura _...

Bagaimana ini? Apakah dia benar-benar terlambat? Apakah Sakura kini benar-benar meninggalkannya? Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini? Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, demi klan Uchiha ia rela jika yang harus terbaring adalah dirinya bukan Sakuranya. Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, demi mendiang sang Kakeknya Uchiha Madara ia ingin kembali mengulang saat-saat mereka bersama. Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, demi Tuhan ia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia sangat sangat mencintai Isterinya itu. Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, demi apapun akan ia lepaskan jaket ego serta harga dirinya yang tinggi itu hanya untuk membuat Sakuranya tersenyum dan bahagia. Dan jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskan Isterinya sampai kapanpun juga.

_Terlambat _...

Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan kini? Menyesal? Tentu saja, hanya penyesalan yang terdalam yang dapat dia rasakan sebagai balasan atas perlakuannya selama ini. Berlutut dan menangisi kepergiannya, membuat Sasuke terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena bagaimanapun tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengerti perasaan dan keadaannya. Dan yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah menghadapi kenyataan. Bahwa semuanya telah terlambat! Sakura ... gadisnya, Isterinya telah pergi.

Menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang entah sejak kapan ada itu, Sasuke mulai berpikir rasional. Bagaimanapun, jika pada kenyataannya Sakura benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkannya setidaknya dia harus melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali, itu tekadnya. Dia berdiri dengan lemah dan mulai berjalan gontai untuk sekedar mencari informasi tentang kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar suara seseorang yang baru saja di dengarnya tadi di telepon.

"Sudahlah Nona, itukan hanya sebuah ponsel kau 'kan bisa membelinya lagi nanti." Ucap pria itu yang ternyata adalah salah satu petugas kepolisian yang kebetulan melihat tindakan nekad yang akan dilakukan Sakura, frustasi karena tidak bisa mendiamkan gadis dihadapannya yang sedari tadi menangis tak henti-hentinya.

"Hikss, ponselku ... ponselku ..."

"Nona, kumohon berhentilah menangis, aku akan menggantinya dengan yang lebih bagus dari itu, tapi kau diam ya Nona, jangan menangis lagi, kau bisa membuatku gila jika bersikap seperti ini terus, Agghh!" Polisi berambut kuning _spike _itu semakin frustasi karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperbuatnya, tanpa dia sadari Sasuke berjalan kearahnya dengan sangat gontai, dia menaruh harapan besar dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Ya, suara ... Sakura—nya.

"K-kau ... tidak akan bisa menggantinya ... disana ... adalah kenanganku, hanya itu yang kupunya darinya ... se-seharusnya kau biarkan aku mengambilnya! Tanpa benda itu aku tidak memiliki semangat lagi, hikss ... benar-benar payah! Ternyata aku benar-benar tidak diijinkan untuk memilikinya, bahkan hanya sekedar kenangan pun aku tak boleh memilikinya, jika seperti ini lebih baik kau biarkan saja aku yang tertabrak tadi!" sahut Nona itu yang ternyata adalah Sakura yang sedang duduk termangu dilantai seraya berlinangan air mata dengan bahu gemetar tanpa semangat hidup sama sekali memikirkan satu-satunya kenangan yang dia miliki kini sudah hancur berkeping-keping tanpa boleh disentuh pula oleh pihak kepolisisan.

Dia berpikir, apa benar nasibnya benar-benar sial? harus bertemu dengan pria yang tidak mencintainya, menikah dengan syarat, bercerai karena permintaan, sekarang satu-satunya benda yang dia dapat dengan susah payah bahkan tidak bisa disentuhnya. Menyesal? Tidak, Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah menyesal bertemu, menikah dan bercerai dengan Suaminya. Hanya saja ... satu-satunya benda yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan sedih sekaligus telah musnah ditangannya.

Ponsel dengan gantungan _snowflake_ itu, berisi tentang kehidupannya selama 3 bulan ini. Di dalamnya terdapat foto Sasuke sedang tidur, marah pokoknya semua ekspresi yang pernah dia dapat telah dia rekam dalam ponsel itu. Video saat Sasuke sedang memasak untuknya, saat Sasuke sedang sakit, bahkan sedang melamun dan berbagai macam kegiatan sudah dia simpan dalam ponsel itu. Bahkan suara Sasuke hanya sekedar berkata _'hn' _tidak luput dari memori yang sudah dia rapihkan dalam ponsel itu.

Kini, semuanya telah hilang tanpa berbekas. Apa yang dia punya tentang Sasuke sekarang? Hanya memori dalam otaknya yang hanya bisa merekam sedikit kenangan tentang mereka berdua. Saat Sakura sedang membayangkan Sasuke yang sedang marah padanya, saat Sasuke sedang mengacuhkannya, bahkan saat Pria itu berdeham dan memanggil namanya seperti saat ini.

"Hn, Sa ... kura?" Ujar Sasuke lirih, berharap jika gadis yang sedang menangkupkan wajahnya dihadapannya ini benar-benar Isterinya yang tengah dia cemaskan sedari tadi.

Sakura yang sedang melamun memikirkan Sasuke itu tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar di pendengarannya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru stasiun dan —deg! Seakan tidak percaya dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, baru saat dia menengadahkan kepalanya mulutnya malah terbuka saking terpana melihat pemandangan dihadapannya kini.

Seseorang yang baru saja dia pikirkirkan —tidak, tapi yang selalu dia pikirkan, kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya seraya tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pemandangan ini, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan menyusulnya sampai kesini bahkan tersenyum dengan bahagia penuh kelegaan seperti itu? Sakura sampai menepuk-nepuk wajahnya sendiri untuk menyadarkan keterpanaannya.

_Siapa saja tolong tampar aku! SHANARROO! Inner_-nya berteriak tak percaya.

Belum sempat dia pulih dari keterpanaannya, kini Sasuke tengah menghambur kedalam pelukan Sakura, mendekapnya sangat erat, seakan takut esok akan kiamat dan Sakura kembali hilang dari pandangan dan dekapannya. Sasuke tidak perduli pada Polisi ber-_name tag_ Uzumaki Naruto yang menatapnya aneh ataupun orang-orang yang masih berlalu lalang dan menyempatkan diri melihat adegan yang tak biasanya terjadi di depan khalayak ramai saat ini.

Karena Sasuke tengah sibuk mengecup seluruh wajah Isterinya dari kening, mata, hidung, pipi, dagu hingga mengecup bibir sang Isterinya itu dengan penuh kerinduan lalu memeluknya kembali, mengecup lalu memeluk, mengecup memeluk. Ya, hanya itu yang Sasuke lakukan sedari tadi hingga Sakura menginterupsinya untuk berhenti.

"Sasuke, hentikan." Ucap Sakura sambil menahan wajah Sasuke agar tidak mengecupnya kembali, wajah Sakura telah memerah bak warna buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke betanya dengan tampang polosnya, ingat tampang polosnya! _Hell_, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menampilkan wajah polos? Sungguh _Out of Character _dan itu membuat sekali lagi Sakura melongo tak percaya.

"Kau yang kenapa? Tiba-tiba datang, memelukku dan lansung mengecupku, kau seperti bukan Sasuke yang kukenal," ujar Sakura penuh keheranan. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat senang saat Sasuke tiba dihadapannya dan langsung memeluknya, menyadarkannya bahwa pemuda yang ada di dekapannya itu nyata. Tapi saat Sasuke mengecupnya, jelas itu di luar perkiraannya. Jangankan mengecup, bersentuhan tangan selama 3 bulan ini saja rasanya hampir tidak pernah, rasanya sangat sulit sekali untuk membuata kontak dengan Suaminya sendiri, tapi apa yang terjadi kini benar-benar jauh dari bayangannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sendu, dibelainya wajah mungil Isterinya itu lalu kembali memeluknya sambil berkata, "Maaf, jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu."

"Ap—apa?" Sakura tidak yakin dengan kata-kata yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Maaf, jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu. Itu kata-kata yang ingin ku ucapkan sedari tadi, aku akan mengatakannya sebanyak yang kau mau, Sakura," ucap Sasuke masih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke, maaf, tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan apa maksudmu itu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Sakura benar-benar bingung dengan pernyataan yang Sasuke lontarkan, kerena tidak mungkin menurut pikiran realistisnya bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan mencintainya, karena sepengetahuannya orang yang berstatuskan Suaminya ini sangat begitu membenci Isterinya sendiri.

"Hn, akan aku jelaskan di rumah, sekarang kita pulang," ujar Sasuke seraya membantu Sakura berdiri, lalu mereka berjalan beriringan setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Polisi yang telah membantu Sasuke agar Sakura tidak 'bunuh diri'. Tangan kanan Sasuke di gunakan untuk menggandeng Sakura agar gadis itu tidak terlepas lagi dari genggamannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk membawa barang bawaan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Ruangan itu terlihat remang-remang, tidak ada satu lampu pun yang menyala. Hanya secercah cahaya rembulan yang menelusup dari jendela besar yang terbuka lebar sehingga tak hanya cahaya rembulan yang menelusup masuk namun angin malam pun ikut andil menelusup ke dalam ruangan itu, tapi ... angin malam itu tidak cukup untuk membuat kedua insan yang tengah bergelut di atas tempat tidur itu merasa kedinginan. Nyatanya hawa di sekitar mereka begitu kentara dengan hawa panas yang menyelimuti keduanya. Beberapa potong pakaian berserakan di setiap lantai di ruangan itu, bahkan jika di telisik lagi ada beberapa pakaian yang sedikit sobek.

"Aahh ... ohh, ti-tidak ... emhhh,"

"Ahhh ..."

Suara desahan terdengar dari gadis _pink _yang kini tengah berbaring tanpa sehelai benang pun di bawah kungkungan pria _raven _yang berpenampilan sama —_tanpa sehelai benang pun_— yang melekat di tubuhnya, hanya selembar selimut tebal yang menutupi bagian bawah mereka. Gadis- ah ralat, gadis yang telah berstatus sebagai wanita itu mencengkeram sprei putih di bawahnya kencang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras itu terus keluar masuk di bagian paling sensitivenya semakin bergerak _intens_.

Kreek ... kreek ... kreek!

Sasuke bergerak di atas tubuh sang Isteri dengan ritme lumayan cepat membuat tempat tidur yang mereka tempati berdecit, semakin lama semakin cepat, hentakan pinggulnya kini setara dengan dentingan jarum jam dan tentunya membuat Sakura tanpa sadar mencengkeram bahu sang Suami karena tak kuat menahan rasa nikmat.

"Sshh ... Sasukeeh,"

"Hnh? Terus panggil namaku Sakura,"

"U—uhh ... Sa—Sasukehh ... aaku ..."

"Lepaskan, lepaskan bersama Sakura,"

"Ahh ... Sasu, Sasu, Sasukeh ... Aaaaaaah!"

"Ugh ..."

_Klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya bagi mereka _...

Lihatlah apa yang dilakukan pasangan ini setelah sampai rumah alias apartemen sederhana yang telah mereka tinggali selama 3 bulan di Kirigakure ini. Setelah Sakura mengomel karena Sasuke tidak mengunci apartemennya sewaktu meninggalkan rumah, setelah Sasuke merobek surat perjanjian dan surat perceraian yang belum ditanda tanganinya, setelah Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam kamar mereka untuk melepaskan rindu, serta jaket ego dan harga diri mereka. Kini mereka tengah merasakan kebersamaan yang baru saja mereka miliki bersama.

Setelah beberapa ronde pergulatan, kini tanpa sehelai benang pun, tanpa pembatas apapun, hanya berbagi kehangatan dengan tubuh saling berpelukan ditemani sehelai selimut putih yang mereka bagi berdua, mereka mulai berbicara dari hati ke hati.

"Sasu, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Sakura sambil merapatkan pelukannya.

"Hn, ada apa?" sahut Sasuke dengan lembut. Bagi Sakura ini benar-benar seperti mimpi, Sasuke mau bicara padanya saja itu merupakan anugerah tersendiri untuk Sakura, dan kini Suaminya itu memperlakukannya selayaknya seorang Isteri sesungguhnya, dia merasa sedang berkhayal tingkat tinggi saat ini.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku seperti sedang di surga, jika ini memang mimpi aku rela untuk tidak terbangun selamanya." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu mencium Sakura dengan sangat lembut dan penuh cinta seperti sebelumnya, "Apa rasa ciumanku?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai wajah Sakura.

"Mhh, hangat dan manis," jawab Sakura seraya mengusap lembut rahang Suaminya.

"Jika kau bisa mengecap rasa hangat dan manis, apa itu artinya sedang bermimpi?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tersenyum lembut lalu menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, "Lalu, apa maksud ucapanmu saat di stasiun tadi?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya sebelum memberikan jawaban pada Sakura, _Onyx _Sasuke menatap kedua _emerald _Isterinya itu tajam dan serius. "Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi Suami yang baik selama 3 bulan ini. Maaf, karena aku selalu menyakiti hatimu. Maaf, karena keegoisanku membuatmu menderita. Maaf, karena selalu membuatmu menangis dan bersedih. Maaf, karena telah membohongimu selama ini. Maaf, karena aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak awal. Maaf, karena—"

—Chup!

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sakura sudah menginterupsinya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut, lalu melepaskannya setelah sedikit melumat bibir sang Suami, "Maaf diterima, lalu?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, sebenarnya aku sendiri lupa dengan perjanjian 3 bulan itu, aku benar-benar tidak mengira jika kau akan benar-benar memenuhi permintaanku, saat aku membaca suratmu aku terus saja berkata _'jangan pergi, jangan pergi'_ saat aku sadar kau tidak disisiku aku seperti kehilangan nyawaku sendiri, rasanya sesak dan sakit sekali di sini, Sakura." Sasuke berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah jantungnya.

Sakura menciumnya kembali sebagai tanggapan, "Lalu yang terakhir?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mencium Sakura, lalu mendekapnya kembali sebelum dia memberi jawaban selanjutnya, "Aku mencintaimu, sebenarnya kata itu ingin aku ucapkan semenjak awal kita bertemu, hanya saja ego dan harga diriku mencegah untuk melakukan itu semua," jawab Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sakura dengan senyum manisnya, Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanda dia bingung dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"Aku tahu kalau kau memang mencintaiku, hanya saja seperti katamu ego dan harga dirimu yang kelewat tinggi itu membuatku menyetujui setiap permintaanmu, aku juga tidak mengerti, aku hanya mengikuti hatiku saja. Kau tahu, aku seperti bermain judi pada pernikahan kita ini." Ucap Sakura yang menyebabkan kerutan di kening Sasuke bertambah.

"Saat kau berkata _'hn kita akan menikah dan bercerai setelahnya, 3 bulan, bagaimana?_' kau ingat kata-katamu saat itu?" Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan pemuda ini? Jika aku menolaknya sekarang Sasori-_nii _pasti akan kecewa denganku, begitu juga dengan Ayahku dan kedua orang tuamu serta Itachi-_nii_. Tapi jika aku menerimanya sama saja dengan bunuh diri, karena 3 bulan kemudian kami akan bercerai, sama saja bohong 'kan?" Sasuke hanya diam menyimak panturan dari Isterinya itu, "Tapi, jika dalam 3 bulan aku bisa membuatnya mencintaiku dan kami tidak jadi bercerai itu akan sangat bagus sekali, makanya aku berani mengatakan padamu _'aku akan membuatmu mengatakan maaf karena telah mencintaiku' _kau juga masih ingat 'kan? Dan tadi kau baru mengatakannya, itu berarti akulah pemenangnya, hahaha ..." tawa kemenangan Sakura membahana dan mendapat cubitan gemas gratis dipipinya dari Sasuke.

Sakura menghentkan tawanya lalu menatap Sasuke sendu, "Tapi, pada kenyataannya kau memberikanku kenyataan pahit, sikapmu selama 3 bulan ini benar-benar membuatku menyerah. Karena itu aku sebagai keturunan Haruno yang selalu menepati janjinya, aku mengambil keputusan itu. maka dari itu aku sudah menyiapkaan diriku sendiri untuk kemungkinan terburuk tersebut.

Aku berpikir, aku cukup bahagia dengan kehidupan 3 bulan kita ini, karena aku bisa mengenangmu lewat ponsel yang sudah kupersiapkan itu, tapi nyatanya ponsel itu terjatuh saat penjahat itu menbrakku saat sedang berlari dari kerjaan polisi, untungnya polisi menyebalkan itu bisa menahanku agar tidak terjatuh ke Rel, tapi saat aku melihat ponselku tergeletak tak bernyawa aku jadi gila seketika." ujarnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hn, ponsel memang tak bernyawa, Sakura. Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya saja berbicara?" Ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"Ah, pokonya seperti itulah, yang penting kau paham maksudku, dan jangan memotong ceritaku, kau tidak tahu betapa menyebalkannya polisi bodoh itu, andai saja dia tidak menahanku aku pasti sudah bisa menyelamatkan ponsel itu sebelum kereta tak berperasaan itu lewat." jawab Sakura keras kepala.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat Sakura lagi-lagi menyebutkan kata yang tidak sesuai tempatnya, _'Kereta juga termasuk benda mati mana mungkin memiliki perasaan'_ otak jeniusnya sudah menginterupsi perkataan Sakura lagi, tapi tidak dia sampaikan takut Sakura bertambah kesal karenanya.

"Jika dia tidak menahanmu, maka kau tidak akan bersamaku saat ini, mungkin jika kau benar berhasil mengambilnya aku benar-benar akan kehilanganmu karena aku yakin, tanpa ragu sedikitpun kau akan melangkah pergi meninggalkanku." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah sendunya.

Sebenarnya Sakura sangat tidak tega melihat wajah sendu Sasuke, ingin sekali dia menciumnya lagi untuk sekedar menenangkan hati sang Suami tapi dia urungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih untuk terus menggodanya, "Hah, malangnya ponselku, maafkan aku nak, karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Ucap Sakura sambil menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di dada, tanda dia sedang bersimpati.

"Hentikan, kau ini jangan suka menganggap benda mati seperti memiliki nyawa seperti itu, kalau orang lain yang mendengarnya kau bisa di anggap tidak waras Sakura, sudahlah jangan meratapi ponsel itu lagi, aku akan membelikan yang baru nanti. Lagipula jika memang kau benar ingin menginkan seorang anak sekarang bagaimana jika kita membuatnya lagi, hn?" Sasuke menyeringai mesum seraya membaringkan Sakura di sisinya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan ma-—"

—Chup!

lagi-lagi kata Sakura sudah diinterupsi Sasuke dengan ciumannya, "Sshh ... aku tahu, yang kau permasalahkan isinya bukan? Sekarang kau sudah memiliki aku, aku akan selalu ada disini, disisimu, aku akan selalu ada saat kau sedang membutuhkanku, dan aku akan selalu ada jikalau pun kau sedang tidak menginkanku. Kau ingin aku tersenyum, maka aku akan tersenyum untukmu, kau ingin aku menangis, aku pun akan melakukannya hanya untukmu.

Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau selalu berada disisiku, kau ingin memukulku silahkan, kau ingin menciumku, aku akan senang hati menerimanya, asal kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, karena aku bersumpah untuk tidak melepaskanmu lagi, aku bersumpah akan selalu mencintaimu dan hanya akan dirimu yang ku cintai, aku bersumpah akan selalu membuatmu bahagia dan tidak akan membuatmu menangis. Dan aku bersumpah akan menjadi Suami yang baik untukmu. Dan tidak ada lagi kata perceraian, mengerti?

Itu janjiku saat aku tahu, aku kehilanganmu. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri jika Tuhan mengijinkanku untuk bersamamu sekali lagi maka aku akan menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya, tidak akan pernah ku sia-siakan lagi Isteri sebaik dan secantik dirimu. Dan ternyata Tuhan memang benar-benar baik padaku." Sasuke berkata sambil mengecup kening Sakura. "Hn, Sakura boleh aku bertanya sekali lagi, bukankah di suratmu kau menulis akan pergi menggunakan pesawat, lalu kenapa jadi ada di stasiun?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekap Sakura kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Oh itu, aku nyasar seperti biasanya, aku lupa menyebut tujuanku pada Pak sopir taxi, mungkin saat dia melihat barang bawaanku dan aku tidak sengaja berkata aku ingin sekali naik kereta api, jadi Pak sopir itu menurunkanku di depan stasiun. Ketika aku sadar, aku juga bingung kenapa ada disana, tapi karena sudah terlanjur disana ya ... aku jadi merubah rencana awalku." jawab Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosannya.

"Hn? Kau tersesat lagi? —haah ... Sakura, bisakah kau berhenti membuatku cemas?" ujar Sasuke seraya menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, karena sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Sakura.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesal, "Huh! Sejak kapan kau merasa cemas padaku eh? Seingatku kau selalu saja berkata _'siapa yang mau perduli padamu? Yang jelas bukan aku orangnya, kau menyebalkan!'_ setelah itu kau langsung menutup telepon atau berlalu meninggalkanku begitu saja." Ucap Sakura sambil menirukan gaya Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kita tidak membahas masa 3 bulan itu lagi, aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah padamu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk menyesal.

"Baik, asal kau tidak menyebutkan kata maaf lagi, aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat," sahut Sakura sambil menggerakan tangan di depan mulutnya seperti sedang menutup resleting lalu menguncinya dengan gembok lalu dilemparkannya kunci itu kesembarang tempat.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat tingkah laku Sakura, benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. Apapun yang dilakukan Sakura mau tidak mau membuat senyumannya selalu terkembang. Sakura memang selalu memiliki cara untuk mencuri perhatian dan pesonanya.

Sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya seraya berkata _seduktf_, "Kalau kau mengunci bibirmu mana bisa kau menang melawanku?" Ucap Sasuke sambil kembali menyerang Sakura dengan _'serangan cintanya',_ yang membuat Sakura mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya dengan suka rela untuk sekedar mengeluarkan desahan indah atau sekedar memuaskan keinginan Sasuke. _Well_, keduanya sama saja bukan? Selama mereka berdua yang menginkannya. _So, don't disturb them._

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya sepasang insan yang sangat mencintai keluarganya. Karena itu waktu keluarga mereka berniat menjodohkan mereka, keduanya sama sekali tak berniat untuk menolaknya. Hanya saja melihat sikap dan sifat Sakura yang kekanak-kanakan membuat Sasuke ragu apakah Sakura benar-benar bisa menjadi Isteri dan Ibu yang baik untuk keluarganya kelak.

Karena Sasuke tidak mungkin menolak permintaan keluarganya maka dari itu dia ingin membuat Sakura untuk menolak di jodohkan olehnya. Tapi yang terjadi ternyata di luar dugaannya, Sakura menerima perjodohan itu tanpa ragu sedikitpun, walaupun Sasuke sudah bersikap kasar dan dingin padanya, tidak pernah menghiraukannya bahkan mengeluarkan perkataan pedas hanya untuk membuat Sakura mundur. Tapi, tidak sedikitpun membuahkan hasil malah kebalikannya dirinya semakin terpikat pada gadis mungil itu.

Karena gengsi yang tinggi dan keegoisannya sedari awal, membuat Sasuke mengutarakan perjanjian konyol itu kepada Sakura, tanpa berpikir sebelumnya bahkan.

"_Hn, Haruno kau tahu 'kan aku tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini, dan kau juga tahu aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu, karena itu kita akan menikah dan setelah itu kita bercerai, waktunya 3 bulan, bagaimana? Apa kau keberatan?"_

Dan Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Sasuke dengan berkata, "_Aa, itu tak masalah untukku." _Sakura menjawab dengan tersenyum sambil memandang bulan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Sasuke kepadanya.

Sasuke tahu, dia baru saja menyesali katanya beberapa saat lalu, hidup bersama dengan Sakura selama 3 bulan, apa dia bisa bertahan selama itu? Karena jika ingin jujur, Sasuke tidak pernah kuat jika sedang berdua berlama-lama dengan Sakura, membuatnya sangat ingin memiliki Sakura sebagai seorang pria. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, walaupun wajah Sakura tidak bisa dibilang sangat cantik tapi Sakura sangat menarik di matanya bahkan semua orang yang mengenal Sakura mengakui hal tersebut. Hanya dengan sentuhan tangannya, jantung Sasuke bisa berhenti berdetak seketika, hanya dengan mendengar suaranya membuat Sasuke selalu memikirkannya, dan hanya dengan melihat bibir mungilnya membuat Sasuke ingin melahap Sakura sesegera mungkin. Jadi, bagaimana bisa dia bertahan selama 3 bulan itu?

Sasuke menyangkal segala pesona dan kebaikan yang Sakura berikan untuknya hanya dengan sikap diam, dingin, acuh dan menyebalkan yang dia punya hanya untuk Sakura seorang. Dia berharap Sakura akan membencinya, setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahnya karena telah menyakiti hati Sakura selama ini. Hanya saja, Sakura benar-benar di luar dugaannya, segala sikapnya, sifatnya, perilakunya serta tingkahnya membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau semakin jatuh kedalam kehangatan kasih yang Sakura tawarkan.

Sasuke menginkannya tapi dia menolak untuk mengakuinya. Sasuke mencintainya tapi sang ego selalu memperingatinya. Sasuke ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa Sakura adalah yang terbaik tapi sang gengsi menyadarkannya. Dan yang lebih parah sang harga diri selalu menuntunnya untuk mengacuhkan Sakura saat dia ingin membuatnya bahagia.

3 bulan awal pernikahannya merupakan masa terberat untuk mereka berdua. Kesabaran dan sikap pengertian Sakura membuat dia memenangkan hati Sasuke, dia tahu akan hal itu. Sakura adalah seorang gadis biasa, hanya saja statusnya sebagai keluarga Haruno membuatnya jadi luar biasa. Demi bisa menjadi Isteri yang baik untuk Sasuke dia rela untuk melepaskan jabatannya sebagai CEO diperusahaan keluarganya itu. Demi bisa menjadi Isteri yang baik untuk Sasuke dia rela tinggal di apartemen sederhana ini tanpa fasilitas mewah dari keluarganya. Dan demi bisa menjadi Isteri yang baik untuk Sasuke dia rela hidup jauh dari semua keluarga dan teman-temannya, hanya untuk bisa bersama dengan Sasuke.

Sakura adalah gadis yang cerdas, dia seorang ahli strategi yang handal diperusahaannya, oleh karena itu dia siap dengan segala resiko yang dia ambil saat menyetujui kesepakatan ini. Walalupun dia tidak ahli untuk urusan percintaan, tapi cinta dan bisnis itu sama di matanya, keduanya memiliki pola yang sama, membutuhkan pengorbanan dan resiko, _High Risk High Return,_ itulah motto yang selalu dia tanam dalam hidupnya. Ditambah dengar doa yang selalu dia panjatkan tiap malam membuat keyakinan, semangat dan pengharapannya bertambah hari demi hari. Karena itu, tidak ada dalam kamusnya utnuk menyerah sebelum berusaha.

Dan ketika segala usaha itu telah ia tunaikan dan mendapat hasil yang tidak dia harapkan, pasrah adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik menerima kenyataan. Dan saat kepasrahan itu mencapai ambang batasnya, Tuhan akan memberikan secercah harapan kembali untuk kita bangkit dan memulai langkah kita dengan ketulusan sebelumnya. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada kedua insan yang sedang memulai kembali perjalanan cinta mereka. Kita doakan saja, agar kehidupan keluarga mereka akan kekal abadi selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan poni sebelah kiri berkacamata _frame _merah itu menutup sebuah buku diary berwarna biru-merah muda, gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan di halaman rumahnya bersama sahabatnya.

"Nah itulah kisah romansa kehidupan orang tuaku, sekarang giliran kamu Bolt ceritakan kisah orang tuamu. Ah ya aku lupa tanpa adanya paman Naruto mungkin aku tak akan pernah lahir di dunia ini." ujar gadis bermanik _Onyx_ yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sarada itu kepada seorang bocah blonde spike yang kini tengah menatapnya polos.

"Eh tanpa Ayahku Sarada-_chan _tak akan pernah lahir di dunia ini? Loh, jadi Sarada-_chan _anak Ayahku dong?" tanyanya polos.

Sarada menatap sahabatnya itu tajam, "Dasar bodoh bukan begitu! Kalau Ayahmu tidak mencegah Ibuku melompat ke Rel Kereta Api waktu di stasiun Ibu pasti sudah mati dan otomatis aku tak akan pernah lahir! Kau dengar ceritaku tidak sih?" tanya Sarada kesal.

Bolt menganggukkan kepalanya sok serius, "Oh begitu, eh cerita yang mana ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Bolt ... kau menyebalkan. SHANAROOOOO!"

BUAK!

BUAK!

"ARGH! IYA IYA AKU DENGERIN KO SARA-_CHAN_! JANGAN PUKUL AKU LAGI!"

"TIDAK, AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU BAKA! RASAKAN INI! SHANAROOOO!"

"UAAAAAAAGHH! AMPUN! PAMAN! SASUKE, BIBI SAKURA TOLONG AKU!"

Sakura, Sasuke dan kedua orang tua Bolt yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat anak mereka.

Ya ... akhir yang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sign, With love

UchiHaruno Misaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to R&R, fave, follow? xD


End file.
